7 Hours of Mediocrity
by Swiggyy
Summary: A pair of students one black, one blond, constantly placed into awkward situations, 7 seems to be an unlucky number for them
1. On a Roof

**A mix of a little hiatus,a little writer's block, and a massive amount of darks souls 3, Assassin's creed unity, and the entirety of mgsv, I've returned from the dead so let's give the fans what they want eh?. ONCE MORE UNTO THE BREACH baabyyy. P.s I am not a weeb, those banime references were jokes**

* * *

 _ **Kept You Waiting Huh?**_

* * *

"You know this isn't that bad" His voice echoed across the roof, his companions amber eyes pierced the darkness. she glared at him, but no words were exchanged.

"..."

"Okay, Maybe it's a little bad" The awkwardness seeped out of his voice, she responded yet again, with another glare "Alright, maybe it's really bad" he sighed

Once again nothing left her mouth but silence, it spoke volumes to him, volumes of frustration, there is nothing like being trapped on a roof with a person who won't talk to you.

"I get that you're a little upset, but uh" His signature filler word left his mouth as he tried to fix the situation "I know! why don't we tell each other how we got here, that sounds good right"

She said nothing, Blake Belladonna, the trapped faunus said absolutely nothing to improve the moral of the stranded hunters.

"So, uh, I guess that means I'll go first" He gave a nervous chuckle, he awaited response, there was none "So, it all started in oobleck's class"

' _Mr. Arc, do you finally wish to contribute to the class.' The green haired professors voice rang in his head arousing him from his slumber_

 _Jaune gulped as he was awoken from his nap, his blonde mop shook as his mouth hung dumbly, he certainly did not wish to contribute to class._

' _Do you want a hint' His teachers hushed tone broke him out of his stupor_

' _Y-yeah' He stuttered_

' _The answer is not, binoculars'_

"Oh, is this when I gave you that note" Her voice pierced through his story, this was the first time she had spoken to him since the had been trapped, he felt oddly pleased.

"Yeah, It was the note" His blue eyes glimmered in her actual paying attention to him, there was literally nothing else for her to do, but he felt it a victory nonetheless. He continued on.

 _His voice stuttered and his mind wept at his misfortune, as time moved forward as nanoseconds became awkward, full seconds, his mind raced searching for any reply, the person next to him was his hero, He saw her with one of those small signs of hers, waving the answer, their eyes met he nodded slyly, and spoke_

" _Uh sir, i think it was Garfield the Hungry's Cavalry unit defeated the white fang in this battle," His voice a pitch higher than usual, His teacher eyed him suspiciously_

' _Correct Mr. Arc' he zipped away to continue teaching on his coffee fueled mania_

"Hey" She once again interrupted his tale

"Hmm"

"Why _were_ you sitting next to me, rather than your team?" She asked, she hadn't meant to come off rude, she was just genuinely curious, it was the cat in her

"Uh, no reason, just felt like, ya know changing it up" His arms shook and danced as he replied as quickly as he could

Her expression was unreadable. No response was made on his counterpart. She returned to glares and silence, her arms crossed underneath her breast.

"Shall I continue" she stared awkwardly at him, she made no attempt to respond, he couldn't figure out if it was out of hatred, or shyness "Let's do this a different way then," His smile grew louder than his voice "Say...nothing if i should continue"

She gave no verbal refusal

"Aww, you do care!" his voice reformed his extravagant tale

 _The amber eyed angel, was gone before he could give thanks, therefore, he began a quest._

" _I shall have the fair lady's heart-er, thanks I guess" He spoke out loud, himself the only person located in the room_

"So you spent time looking for me?" Her light smile, brought warmth to his brain, and his second one too.

"Yeah I looked for like an hour." He beamed

"So, you spent an hour looking for me." his smile turned cheshire as her tone turned teasing

"Do not, read into it" His remark did not stop her from cheesing at his expense "Can I continue?"

She simply nodded his story was either warming her up, or she was just being less shy either way it was a win for him.

 _He knocked at the door to his sister teams dorms room, the gentle rapping awoke the team leader resting inside_

" _Hey, Jaune" The young reaper yawned as she spoke_

" _Hey Rubes" He responded politely "Have you seen Blake"_

" _Uh no, she went to the library to read, or something"_

" _Okay, uh thanks"_

"So, you went to the library" Her quiet voice broke his train of thought, her cheesing grin held his gaze

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head, Her sly cat like smile spread across her face again

"I told you not to read into it, you're reading into it, you're very much so reading into it" Contrary to his false bravado of confidence he consistently held, his face was redder than the cloak of his first friend.

"I'm not" She was

"You are" He smiled, as much as he acted embarrassed he enjoyed her company.

The grins met, their eyes locked, their gazes held, she faced away, red, and he stared at her blushing face.

"Uh," He interjected to break the sense of hopeless awkwardness "How about I finish that story"

She nodded her red face still contained the remnants of a smile

"So I was on my way to the library"

"I wasn't in the library"

"That's is exactly what the librarian told me" He spoke "So I guess i'll skip that part, onto the roof than"

" _When I get to the roof ports probably going to show up and say something like" he paused to think "She went to the emerald forest to find liquid and stop metal gear, and save meryl just like i did in 1998"_

 _He walked up the stairs quietly mumbling to himself, he shoved open the door._

" _Hello" He muttered quietly, he thought to have seen someone_

" _Hello" He spoke just above a whisper, It was definitely a person clad in black_

 _He opened the door fully, and walked through_

" _WAIT!" a new voice shouted_

" _Huh?"_

 _He let go of the door upon hearing a new voice, it slammed, it clicked, he heard the locking mechanism shut_

" _FU-"_

"And that's how it happened"

"IT was kinda weird hearing you swear so aggressively"

"Well It was kinda weird to hear you scream at the top of your lungs"

"Touche"

"Thank you"

"I mean you usually act all gentlemanly though" She diffused the possible petty argument

"Yeah, I don't usually swear in any way" He spoke frankly "But, I also don't usually get trapped on a roof"

She nodded and shivered, the frigid winds broke her cool, as much as she hated being compared to here animal counterpart, just like a house cat she could not handle the cold very well. The cool air made her skin weep.

An awkward silence broke through the group, the couple of stranded students thought of nothing to say.

"So why did you move"

"Move what"

"Seats" She said

"It's a little personal" He spoke quieter

"Jaune"

"Yeah"

"We. are. on. a roof"

He stared off, she placed an arm on his shoulder

"As little as I know about personal" She paused "Right now I'm sure we are as personal as it gets"

He hesitated before speaking, "Yeah, I guess you're right" He locked his eyes on the hand that firmly grasped his shoulder, a feeling of warmth met his stomach. "Let's do this" he sighed out his sentence

Silence broke out,

"I've been feeling bad"

"About what"

"About her" his words grew louder and his body became more animate. She knew who he was refering to

"What about her" she raised an eyebrow her cat-like curiosity taking over her inhibitions

"I" He stopped for a second before continuing "I don't love her"

"What" she looked confused

"I don't love her, like she loves me"

"Why?"

"I-i don't know" He stuttered his words "I feel like i should but I really don't"

"So you've known this whole time" She was a little surprised that Jaune the Oblivious, was not so oblivious "You've been leading her on"

"I didn't mean to, at first I thought ignoring it would help, it did not, so I've just been rolling with the, uh, gut wrenching punches"

"Mhmm" She hummed to his thought

"So uh now you know my second deepest secret"

"Second" She questioned him

"Transcripts"

"Ah, I remember"

"Yeah..."

Another silence overtook the two

"Maybe we should get some rest"

"Okay"

* * *

 **Tell jose to insert time skip please(Don't tell Wonder I didn't insert time skip)**

* * *

His eyes burned the darkness, the royal blue colored eyes of the yellow haired student pierced the blackness. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his hand navigated to his scroll to check for service, but lo and behold there is zero bars. His time read 1:30, he had been asleep for 4 hours, he hoped he could sleep through this roof experience. He moved towards the only other occupant of the roof, the person who he trapped with his lack of attention. He felt as an Arc he had to apologize he was hesitant but, now was the time. He shuffled himself across the roof until he reached the spot directly next to her.

"Hey" She stirred as she woke, she made direct contact with him as she sat up

"Yeah"

"I'm, like, really sorry for getting us stuck here"

"You're forgiven"

"You're not mad"

"No"

"You don't despise me and want to curse my first born child"

She cocked her head to the right, "Uh no" She smiled a bit "I don't think I could do that second one anyway"

"Oh, uh ok"

"Can I ask a question"

"Y-yeah sure" He wasn't sure why he stuttered

"It's bout _her_ "

He knew her question before she asked it "Go for it"

"Why?"

"Why, what?" He didn't know why he acted like he didn't know

"What is wrong with her."

"I don't feel anything, and like I said before I don't know why" He continued his voice starting to sound more broken "I've known she likes me for a while now" He chuckled, emptily, he smile grew, but it was filled with melancholy

"You know" He spoke softly "A man can only be so oblivious"

He pointed at her chest

"You can feel it, in your head, in your chest" He chuckled darkly before continuing "but I-i don't feel it"

"I'm sorry for asking"

"Nah, I had to get it off my chest" He smiled "Feels a wee bit better now"

"No problem Jaune"

"Hey"

"Yeah"

"You should be a therapist"

"Why"

"Your inquisitive silence is calming"

"Thanks"

Another silence

"This is Weird" He spoke

She Nodded

"And Awkward" He continued

She nodded yet again

"But, it's not so bad"

She raised an eyebrow, the cold air blew

"Hey, are you cold" He noticed her body vibrate with the wind

She shook her head but her body betrayed her, her teeth chattered

"Don't worry" He pulled out a cubic object with a round button, he pressed the it down and it unfolded into a small fire, her eyes widened as the small object combusted the small fire enveloped them providing both light and warmth.

"Where did you get that" She spoke her voice rather excited

"My family went camping all the time, so I have a few just in case" he smirked "You didn't think that these pouches were just for show"

She merely nodded in awe as she scooted closer, the inches apart.

"Hey" she spoke

"Yeah" he responded

"How long have we been here"

"Like 3 or 4 hours"

"How much time until the doors automatically unlock"

"About 5 or 6 more"

"God I hate the curfew system" She almost seemed to scoff as she spoke

"Me too" He simply nodded

A comfortable silence overcame them, as the time went on her eyes lidded shut, drowsiness overcame. Her head fell into his body. He winced upon the contact,

* * *

They had remained against each other for a long percentage of the time they had left, the silence was comfortable, but he made to speak

"Hey" He echoed remnants of the previous conversation

"Yeah" She spoke her tone less closed off, more open.

"Nothing"

She looked up at him, her Amber pierced through his blue, her face reddened, his followed suite.

He leaned in, his mouth neared hers, their lips near uniting, her's inviting him closer,

suddenly, the door clicked unlocked. The moved apart, her head still near his, but farther than before. The freedom had come, they could leave at any time

"We're free"

"Mmm" she hummed out loud again, she didn't want to leave yet

"I think we should hang out today"

"Really" She responded quickly, her voice almost sounded excited

"Yeah why not, let's meet in the library"

"Okay" She nodded her head

She rose off him

he stood up next to her

They walked out the door

* * *

 **Alright, so that's a wrap,**

 **So you know the usual, like, comment, and subscribe for more, Nah i'm just playing.**

 **If you could leave a review that would be cool though. So onto the details of my process, I got a good bit of inspiration from this from a few of those higher ups, so pay the FF gods of this section respect, they are your elders you know. So on this succulent piece of work, I don't plan on continuing it, but I may write some sort of sequel if my immense schedule allows for it**

* * *

 **Now it's time for our newest section, the process in the office, with your host Wonder,**

 **Hey everyone it's your host Wonder, and today we will describe the process of characterization.**

 **So, as we all know Our girl with the bow, has issues with socializing, so i tried to show her warm up, not due to comfort but due to the ROOF. The forced situation would create a more unique form of conflict, since as we have seen, when Blake in confronted with nowhere to go she often will just say everything.**

* * *

 **Till then**

 **Remember what I always say,**

" _ **There is no need to wait until the next life,**_

 _ **The next day, is your next life, because tomorrow is a new start"**_

 _ **Or something like that**_

 _ **~Wonder**_


	2. Heaven

**Yes I know that New Years, was like two weeks ago but I'd rather go back, and a MLK party doesn't exactly sound like a good idea does it.**

 **I've been inactive for like a week or two, but I have something big coming guys, You'll see.**

 **Maybe it's a full length story *Shrug***

 **James Bond esque *Shrug***

 **More BlakexJaune Trash *Shrug***

 **Guess we'll have to wait**

 **P.s this is not a direct sequel**

 **Once more unto THE BREACH**

* * *

 **Draft:** A Romantic Or Something

* * *

The glare of the sun woke me up, it was bright, and yellow.

I winced in pain.

My brain aches, and I'm cold, that is like double bad, at least in my book.

The amount of alcohol I had ingested last night was definitely enough to make me pass out. I had no idea how Yang did this every weekend, And I didn't intend to find out. Hangovers suck.

After procrastinating for at least couple minutes I decided it was time to get up.

I moved to get out of the bed, a hand wrapped around my waist.

'Shit'

In my drunken stupor I must have done something stupid, Adopted a dog.

And that dog had decided to sleep next to me. Nothing else could have possibly happened

I lifted up the sheet,

A familiar mop of black hair and exposed cat ears rested on my chest, the panic set in.

It's not a dog, It's a cat, a bloody cat, that is also human, and naked, and sleeping with me, both metaphorically and literally. It's metaphorical part i'm worried about. It wasn't that I slept with her that bothered me though, It's just that Weiss was going to impale me with Myrtenaster the moment she finds out.

"Crap" I muttered out loud, Why do weird and odd situations that only happen in sitcoms, always have to happen to me.

The memories flooded back.

* * *

 _Parties have never been my thing, like never, like never, ever, ever. So when I got dragged to a New Year party by Nora Valkyrie, I was not in anyway pleased. I felt more confident coming with my team surrounding me, but it wasn't like I was drowning in bravery._

 _The blaring music was almost deafening, the screams and laughs were exhilarating, I could recognize anyone in the familiar shroud of shadow they wore, For a moment I was giggling laughing cheering along with my friends, my partner, my teammates, momentarily forgetting why I held such a dislike for parties,_

 _Then I tripped_

 _Over a small piece of cloth on the floor, I don't even know how that is possible, but fate,Obviously, hates me._

 _I fell in slow motion looking at the shifting in faces, horror, humor, and general confusion spread across my circle in the room. My back collided with the floor as I curled in pain,_

'' _Gah'' My pathetically un-funny response omitted itself from the depths of my throat_

 _I rose up(Pun Intended), and was called over by none other than, the blonde bombshell, I practically stomped over to her._

" _What do you want Yang, I'm kinda in the middle of losing my place in the social hierarchy." I demanded, my patience slipped with the fall I had._

" _Cheer up" She smiled_

" _Let me think about it..." I put my hand on my chin in faux-thought, "No."_

" _We're going to play Seven Minutes In Heaven" She wiggled her brow, it wasn't seductive, just weird, I think gets most of her 'Knowledge' from porn._

" _How would that make me feel better." I felt a bubbly sigh pass through my lips._

" _You could end up with Weiss"_

 _I thought about it, It does sound good to me. She did have a point, and If i didn't end up with Weiss I could always end up with someone else, Either way, It's a win-win._

" _Sounds good to me," I felt something weird coming along_

" _Knew I could convince ya Vomit Boy."_

" _And the moment is gone." I sighed at her_

 _She laughed, I groaned_

* * *

 _The bottle spun, I realized this was a bad idea, there was like thirty people here and most of them were guys, In retrospect I should've known it wasn't going to go my way._

 _It twisted around further._

" _Come on land on a chick, and not a dude." I spoke under my breath_

 _It slowed_

" _Literally anyone, that is not male."_

 _I stopped to look at where the bottle was pointing_

 _It landed on Blake_

 _Crap, we've barely spoken since the roof, and by the way she's bobbing and giggling, She is definitely over the border of consent. There was no way I was going to do this._

 _The door shut behind us not a moment later_

* * *

 _I stared at her_

 _She stared back_

" _So, this is weird."_

 _She nodded, her eyes were lidded. "I want you Jaune"_

" _How much have you had to drink?"_

"Not much"

"Are you sure?" Nerves were taking over

 _She pressed her lips on mine,_

 _"Believe me" She giggled, her fore head resting on mine "I know what I'm doing"_

 _She had drank a lot, I could taste it_

"Really" I rose my eybrow

 _My body moved in, closer to the heat that was emitted from her body, it was more than just pleasant. She moved her mouth to mine her tongue invading the space where mine should be, her body grinding against mine._

 _I pushed off_

" _You really know what you're doing huh?" I had an eyebrow raised as I spoke, what was I saying_

 _She nodded back, hers raven colored locks brushed her eyes as she nodded._

" _Okay"_

 _She grunted in response before rushing back in. A pushed back. The soft brush of her lips, contrasted the aggressiveness of her actions, my mind went more and more numb, I was buzzed, becoming intoxicated by the lips of my partner, the taste of alcohol flooded my mouth. I pressed further, her body practically slammed against the wall, She moaned into my mouth, her hand gripped me. I groaned. Losing the urge to hold back, I guided my hand to the clasp on her back, her shirt began to slip off, she took mine off right after. She guided my hand to her butt, my hand clenched it, she was scantily clad in nothing but her bra and tights, clothing being flung without hesitation, my hands brushed her breast gently, squeezing as they moved by. Her soft hand gripped my pelvis as I reached for hers._

" _Ahh" She cried_

 _I did it again, She pressed her mouth against mine, The cycle of groping and, kissing continued, until_

" _The seven minutes are up"_

 _I looked in surprise, At Yang who stood over the two of us, a cheshire grin spreading across her features. I attempted to cover myself from the crowd of onlooker giving wolf whistles and cheers. I looked to the ravenette, who hid behind me, her face red._

" _I'll shut the door so you can make yourselves decent._

Dressed not a moment later I decided to get a drink.

 _When I left for the punch bowl, that Yang had somehow spiked, I saw her leave, her amber orbs locked onto my blue ones._

 _I followed, Like a lovestruck idiot_

* * *

At least I remembered how I got here.

Seeing myself in my room was weird, But not my room in Beacon, my own room, in Vale, in my house, the spare one that my dad had said to only use in emergencies. It started flooding my brain, The feeling of her lips, her body against mine, her legs around me, her soul melded with me. I sighed, my body deflating, she shook against me

"Aww, I'm sorry", I spoke internally for fear of waking up my partner

Drinking wasn't as fun as I had

She stirred

Her amber colored eyes opened to mine, they widened, a lot.

"Hey"

"H-hey" She stuttered back

"Soooo,"

"Yeah..."

She blushed, I followed suite.

"Was it nice" She asked

"Huh?"

"Was it good, the U-uh"

"The sex?"

She nodded

"Did you like it" I reversed our roles, seeing if she was as embarrassed as I believed her to be.

"Uh, yeah, it felt" She blushed hard "Amazing"

I laughed "It's so weird to see you of all people flustered Blake"

"Excuse you for assuming I've ever done this before"

I laughed

She looked at me again

"Well, did you"

"Did I what?"

"Have fun"

I paused for a second, then I kissed her, her nude body pressed into mine. I broke off.

She rose up and crossed her arms, "That doesn't answer the question"

I paused, for dramatic effect, not out of hesitation, heh.

"I loved it"

She placed her head next to mine "Good"

Silence.

"Was I your first" I already knew the answer, I just felt the need to ask.

She nodded, her face beet red, again

It wasn't mine, Asking around gets you somewhere eventually, especially in bars. It wasn't a very romantic way to go about it but waddaya gonna do.

It was quiet.

"You don't have to pretend"

"Pretend what"

"That you care"

I froze

"What"

"You don't have to lie"

"I'm not lying" I haven't even said anything yet

"Then what? I'm was sure you'd rather be with the Weiss" She dejectedly looked away from me

"Come on, even know me better than that"

I gripped her hand

"You know I care"

She reddened "Really?"

"I wouldn't have stayed on that roof with you otherwise"

Our eyes met again, she leaned forward and gently pressed here lips to mine.

She cheesed. Horribly. Disgustingly, it was contagious, my own set of pearls flashed.

"You have a ton of weird insecurities" I teased

She punched me

"Sorry"

"You better be"

I chuckled

"This," She paused "Wasn't anything like my book"

"I hope not"

"Why"

"Because if this was your book I'd be tied up, you'd be a man, and we'd be in a gay porno"

"It's not gay, It's Yaoi"

"It doesn't matter what it is, it's super cheesy"

"Weren't you the one who wrote the song for-"

"We aren't pointing fingers" I interrupted her "And besides that song was so not cheesy, it was romantic"

"You are so dense" She crossed her arm under

"Am not!"

"And childish"

"Am not" I smiled gently

My scroll buzzed, it read Ren,

I picked up,

he didn't, RWBY did

"Omigosh, Is that Blake" Ruby all but screamed

Oh dear lord, a message popped up from Nora' s scroll number.

'This is Ren, they stole my scroll to call you watch out!'

I facepalmed, I should have read the message first.

"Hey" I shivered at the glares of Weiss from the background "Guys"

"First it was the closet, now this, Blakey you've been busy"

"You two are truly disgusting, Blake, how could you associate with thi-"

I hung up, Her speech could wait until later

She pressed back into me

"It's going to be an interesting week" I sighed for what felt like the 40th time in the last 12 hours.

"Meh" She answered nonchalantly

"Meh?"

"Meh" She repeated, clinging harder

I smiled onto the ceiling above me, I rubbed her shoulder, and laughed

Meh, sounds nice.

* * *

 **Boring with people you love is fun, at least to me, It makes my smile, but, I am a cheesy romance writer so what do you expect.**

 **But on the flip side, it has been like a month since I've wrote at all, so take it**

 ** _E_**

* * *

 **Welcome back to~**

 **PROCESS IN THA OFFICE**

 **Where we talk about why I decided to wright blake like some Half-Shy Virgin lady,**

 **And the reason is, she is, at least to my knowledge**

 **She cares about her team, but acts like she doesn't, she's very apathetic towards everything. She doesn't respond well to emotion, or confrontation, Remember Jaune would logically not be easily flustered, or embarrassed with his sisters, I mean, I have one sister and after all my years of existence, flustering is impossible. Jaune also is not socially inept, in like anyway, he is just bad at picking up 'Chicks'. Now Blake, is a social retard, Nuff Said. She has Issues socializing even now, (Although it has gotten better)**

 **She literally has been Repping the White Fang half her life, and if her behavior is anything to go on, she didn't have friends, nor did she sleep with anyone.**

 **So instead of a drunken marriage{(Shudder Intensifies)I mean how do you even get married whilst under the influence, if your drunk enough to black out, Then a Court Judge, or Priest will definitely notice, and you know, kinda not let you get married} It's just a one night St(Br)and turned into something more.**

 **And I think a one night stand is enough to give a reason to be with someone, I mean, especially with people you know, It'll either end up awkward or as a relationship and I decided to take door number two.**

 **P.s I need to find a trope better than flashback city**

 **P.p.s I think I might write a full fic rather than oneshots**

 **~Wonder**


	3. V day

**Well, this will be getting a continuation, with a somewhat understandable plot, maybe not the biggest thing, might not be any real issues, and if there are, it won't affect much, this is a ship fic after all.**

 **Buuuuuuut, still after getting such a large amount of praise, I have decided to continue.**

 **This wouldn't have been possible without you, thank you…**

 **That was a total rip off of the PBS thing, I'm sorry**

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me." he smiled

"Could you repeat that"

He got on one knee and reached behind his back

"Will you be mine"

"Jaune!"

The bush behind them shook aggressively

"This Valentines Day"

The bush appeared to sigh in relief

"Uh, yeah, but..." She didn't get him anything

He handed her a heart shaped box, she clenched it to her chest, the box bent slightly around the edges.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

She blinked hard

He just smiled back

"I didn't get you anything"

Silence.

His smile morphed into a frown, he stepped back, He sat on the bench, and ran a hand through his hair

"I," he paused "I can't believe you"

She looked quite upset "I'm sorry"

The bush shook angrily

"You better be"

"I know" she fell depressedly

"How could you" he paused "believe that I would be mad at you for something so trivial"

She cocked her head left before being pulled into the chair next to him, she yelped as his arms snaked around her waist, his head rested on top of her. She felt.

Comfort.

"You're not angry?" she questioned

"No"

"Why not?"

'Because it isn't important"

"It is to me, I'll do anything"

He blushed 'Anything?"

She smirked "Anything"

"Okay, then I know what I want"

"What do you need?" She said in sultry tone

"You to spend the day with me"

The faint sound of a record scratch

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, it wasn't exactly what she was expecting, but Jaune has never really been predictable

"Yep, That's it"

he smiled

"Okay" She returned his gesture

She leaned into him more

The bush shook.

"What are they doing?" White

'I can't tell, Yang is in the way" Red

"Ruby shut up, you're shaking the bush again" Yellow

"I shouldn't have to shut up, Weiss keeps moving"

"I am not"

"Be quiet" Yang growled

The bush shook more

"What's that?" the voice of the boy they were spying on came closer

"Shhhhh!" The three ameteur infiltrators attempted to hide.

The bush fell apart

A wave of silence passed over

"RWBY!" Jaune yelled exasperatedly

They all smiled, except Weiss, she never smiled around Jaune, she like to burst his bubble.

"Uh hi" He waved nervously

"Sup Jaune"

"Hey, Vomit Boy"

"How are you, Dolt"

"I'm okay" He shrugged, and glanced his Ally, in the crime of dating behind Rwy's Back "I guess"

Gods this was going to suck

* * *

"That was horrible"

"You said you wanted meh"

"Meh as in boring, not absolutely horrendous"

"Meh can be taken multiple ways bloke" He laughed

"You're insufferable" She crossed her arms

"Thanks?"

"It wasn't a compliment"

He sighed

"I guess it wasn't"

He leaned back on the bench, they had decided to rest on it after their long conversation with her team

"So, I guess your team knows"

"Yeah"

He sighed again "What did Weiss want?"

"Huh?"

"When Weiss dragged you off, what did she want"

"Oh, well"

 _She asked why_

" _What are doing with the doofus"_

" _You mean Jaune"_

" _No, I mean the weirdo, who seems oddly connected with you"_

" _What do you know"_

" _I do, he has harassed me for half a year"_

" _He stopped"_

" _Which is why I proposed spying on you two"_

" _What?"_

"It was her idea" Jaune scratched his head in confusion

"Weird right?"

"I don't know what to think about that"

"It turns out, she figured you had found someone else"

"Why?"

"Because you stopped bothering her"

"Well luckily I did" he stared at her affectionately

She blushed, and crossed her arms

And silence fell

It was her time

"What did Yang take you for?"

"Ah" He smiled "She just teased me"

"Then why was Ruby so angry?"

He laughed "She tried to stop her, she said Yang couldn't ruin another relationship"

She smiled slightly

" _Yang stooooop" The redheaded leader of RWBY attempted to stop Jaune vicious beating with words_

" _No, It's too soon, I need to start now"_

 _She had no mercy_

He shuddered, There was a reason she was called the Yellow Death

"I'm okay"

"Well obviously, you're sitting right there"

"Thank you, for the words of encouragement"

No problem"

His phone rang

He reached into his pocket

A screech rang out as he answered it

"I'm at the park"

More screaming

"Yeah I'm coming"

"Who was that" The blake haired Faunus rose an eyebrow

"Nora"

Her other brow followed in the latters footsteps

"She wanted pancakes"

"Why can't Ren do it"

"Ren is off duty"

"Duty?"

"Don't worry about it"

She hummed

"Let's go" he nudged her shoulder

* * *

He slammed into his bed, pancakes were exhausting, especially when Nora was involved

He wrapped himself into the covers

The weather was freezing, he shut his eyes, attempting to get some sleep

The door opened, quietly

It didn't slam so it wasn't nora

No one yelled some sort of apology so it surely wasn't Pyrrha

It had to be his brother from another mother, though he made no effort make his presence known.

The door remained cracked open.

"Ren, shut the door" he groaned

'Ren' shut the door, he tried to sleep

He felt a body slide next to him, weird,

"Ren, it was just one-" he opened his eyes to a mop of familiar hair "Blake?"

"Hey"

"Hey?"

She pressed her back into him, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her

"Why?"

"I'm cold"

"Uh, okay"

The sat in silence, his mind went to a set of emerald eyes, a pang of guilt filled his chest, he pulled her closer.

"What about your team?"

"They already know" she quietly "I think we can..."

"Can what?"

She curled around him more

"Be closer" she shut her eyes

He moved to match her

She felt her chest vibrate softly, she flushed

He laughed

"You're purring"

She blushed "So?"

"It's cute" he bit her ear playfully

She sighed

And smiled

Then she had an idea

"This is your valentines gift by the way" She giggled

He laughed

Joy

* * *

 **I think, I could do something out of this, I might have two more chapters on this, maybe more, I don't really know. I wanted to get something out for valentines day though, sooo… here it is, congrats**

 **I think it's time for process in the office**

 **This time my yung boi, Jaune Arc**

 **He is very awkward, but he can be quite bold, with his confidence to consistently ask Weiss out, so I try to make him somewhat that...y'know.**

 **Just like in the Series he can be Confident when he needs to, and his emotions literally affect everything, so, I would assume he would be more daring with someone he likes, probably, we actually have yet to see him in a relationship. But, with Pyrrha, When Jaune went up to her sat next to her (Awww, My ship o'meter) and held her hand, it was a really good demonstration of what I'm talking about.**


End file.
